Night
by Popuyund
Summary: Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah menjadi seorang artis terkenal itu menyenangkan, maka Kanda Yuu akan dengan senang hati berkata penuh keyakinan bahwa hal itu 100% sama-sekali-tidak-menyenangkan.


Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, Judul nggak nyambung, Typo, an agresiv Allen? a little bit OoC? I dunno. Silahkan reader nilai sendiri ==a

Rui: Aloha Minna-san~ sebelumnya, mari kita berbacot ria terlebih dahulu ^^ *plak*. Engg...aku pendatang baru di Fandom DGM ini. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan n GJ sangat. Maklumilah, semua manusia pasti tidak luput dari yang namanya khilaf m(_ _)m .

Zio: #rolling eyes Ngeles mulu kerjaan lu... ="=

Rui: Tee-hee~ dan perlu di tekankan; di sini tidak jelas yang mana yang Seme dan yang mana yang Uke. Silahkan di tentukan sendi-

Zio: Ya ya ya, here we go... ==

Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah menjadi seorang artis terkenal itu menyenangkan, maka Kanda Yuu akan dengan senang hati berkata penuh keyakinan bahwa hal itu 100% sama-sekali-tidak-menyenangkan.

Sungguh, dikejar-kejar wartawan, mendapat teriakan kagum yang memekakkan telinga setiap hari, memiliki seorang partner penggila kelinci yang 'agak autis' dan super pengganggu, bahkan memiliki fans fanatik mendekati stalker, bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Mungkin bisa dibilang, pemuda keturunan Jepang ini menyesal telah menyetujui tawaran dari sahabatnya coret orang berengsek coret yang kini telah menjadi rekan kerjanya. Serius, kalau saja dulu ia tidak terbelit masalah finansial, pastilah Kanda akan menolaknya tanpa berfikir dua kali.

Tapi memang nasib Kanda sedang tidak mujur. Maksud hati hanya ingin mengikuti pemotretan sekali—dan berniat tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Black Order Entertaiment, ia malah beremu dengan Komui; orang tergila yang pernah Kanda temui. Dengan kemampuan manipulatif dan otaknya yang kelewat encer, ia berhasil 'menggaet' Kanda dibawah naungan Black Order Entertaiment dan menjadikannya seorang Aktor Pendatang Baru Terpopuler—sebuah ajang bergengsi yang di idam-idamkan oleh banyak aktor lainnya. Dan sekali lagi, perlu ditekankan; Kanda sama sekali tidak berminat.

Tetapi tentu saja, tidak semua hal itu berdampak buruk. Terkadang, meskipun hanya sedikit—dampak dari sisi positifpun tetap ada. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Dapat chatting dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah idolamu sendiri adalah hal yang menggembirakan bukan?

...setidaknya itulah hal normal yang dirasakan oleh kebanyakan orang. Tapi bagi Kanda yang jaim sangat itu bagaimana?

* * *

**D Gray Man** belongs to **Hoshino Katsura**

**Facebook **belongs toMark Zuckerberg

**Night** by **Me**

**

* * *

**

Menggelikan.

Ya, hanya satu kata itu yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Kanda . Bagi Kanda yang tidak menyukai keramaian, orang-orang di BOE malah membuatkannya sebuah pesta semalam suntuk untuk merayakan prestasi Kanda yang telah berhasil memperoleh penghargaan 'Aktor Pendatang Baru Terbaik'-yah, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu sih. Tapi tetap saja. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

Dan itulah alasan Kanda berada disini sekarang; duduk termenung di atas atap gedung BOE. Menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan rambut panjangnya dan menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari yang tak kalah dengan pemandangan langit malam yang menawan. Hanya duduk diam, tanpa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebaskan dari 'makhluk-makhluk ganas' yang sedang berpesta itu.

Namun lama-kelamaan, pemuda berdarah Jepang ini pun merasa bosan. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya; baru jam 9.30 malam. Terlalu dini untuk kembali keapartemennya. Bisa-bisa ia di cegat di tengah jalan dan diseret paksa kembali ke pesta. Tidak, terima kasih.

Menghela napas, Kanda memutuskan untuk sekedar iseng memainkan laptop berchasing silver miliknya yang sengaja ia bawa ke sini—dan hal ini sudah seperti kebiasaan tersendiri bagi Kanda. Tidak menunggu lama, ia lantas menyalakan laptopnya, membuka jendela internet untuk kemudian Log In ke sebuah situs jejaring sosial yang bisa di bilang cukup populer; Facebook.

Tetapi baru membuka akunnya, Kanda langsung di bombardir oleh puluhan permintaan pertemanan serta notifikasi yang mayoritas berasal dari para penggemarnya. Yang tentu saja, Kanda abaikan. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik, Kanda memutuskan untuk membuka daftar obrolan teman-temannya yang sedang online saat ini. Dan-

"-ini dia."

Kanda menyeringai senang ketika melihat nickname 'seseorang' muncul di deretan paling atas daftar orang yang saat ini sedang online. Orang ini...orang yang setahun lalu membantu Kanda menyesuaikan diri dengan status barunya sebagai artis. Seseorang yang juga telah mengajarkan Kanda tentang arti 'persahabatan' serta bagaimana caranya agar lebih terbuka kepada orang lain. Ya, 'dia' yang meski lebih muda dari Kanda, akan tetapi memiliki sifat yang yah...terkadang dewasa dan juga tegar—oke oke...kadang juga sangat cengeng dan kekanakan. Sangat berkebalikan. Terkadang juga bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Karena sekalinya ada kesempatan, orang ini pasti mengajak Kanda adu mulut atau kalau tidak (secara tidak langsung) membuat Kanda emosi karena sifatnya.

"Tch, Moyashi..." Kanda tersenyum sedikit saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak segera menyapa atau mengajak Allen—yang Kanda sebut sebagai Moyashi barusan—untuk Chat. Karena Kanda tahu, meski ia tidak menyapanya, Allen pasti akan melakukannya.

PIP!

DangoDango: BaKanda~ /^o^/

.

.

Benar kan?

Mendengus pelan, Kanda pun segera mengirimkan balasan—tapi jangan harap ia mau repot-repot menuliskan balasan yang panjang. Karena ia hanya menggunakan "hn?" sebagai balasannya.

DangoDango: Irit amat balasannya? =3=*

Samurai WannaBe: Nggak terima?

DangoDango: Ya iyalah! Kita kan sudah nggak ketemu 3 minggu. Terus kamu online juga jarang banget lagi. Telephone-ku selalu kamu reject. SMS-ku pun jarang kamu bales T.T #pundung di pojokan

Samurai WannaBe: Tch, Moyashi. Terus mau mu apa, hn?

DangoDango: Jangan abaikan aku...

.

.

Kanda mendengus lagi. Entah itu untuk ke berapa kalinya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Allen. Tetapi keadaanlah yang memaksanya. Kanda sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Begitupun dengan Allen. Apalagi Kanda tahu, Allen sedang dalam masa 'karantina' oleh gurunya; Cross Marian. Alasannya mudah saja; Allen harus berlatih piano menjelang konsernya. Begitulah, 3 minggu hampir tanpa saling kontak. Dan hal itulah yang mendorong Kanda untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban yang mengejutkan untuk Allen—suatu hal yang jarang-jarang terjadi.

Samurai WannaBe: ...baiklah. Lalu?

…

…

…

DangoDango: Ini beneran kamu, BaKanda?

Samurai WannaBe: Tch

DangoDango: O-oh... 0.0 **#**shock

Samurai WannaBe: (rolling eyes) Tch, lalu apa Moyashi?

DangoDango: Emm...lalu kapan-kapan traktir aku makan ya! :D

TWITCH.

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Kanda.

DangoDango: Lalu ikut aku dan yang lainnya clubbing juga lain kali! :DD

TWITCH TWITCH.

Dua kedutan muncul di dahi Kanda.

DangoDango: Dan jangan panggil aku Moyashi. Sekali-kali panggil aku 'Sayang' mungkin? XD

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH.

Tiga kedutan muncul di dahi Kanda. Tapi kali ini ada variasi baru; sebuah sepuan merah muda(?) menghiasi pipi Kanda. Dan...apa tadi sudah dibahas kalau Allen ini adalah pacarnya Kanda?

.

.

.

...sepertinya belum. Dan—biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita saja.

Samurai WannaBe: Never

DangoDango: Kejam =3=

DangoDango: Eh, aku sudah dengar kabarnya loh. Selamat ya! ^o^

Kanda mengernyit bingung. Di rapatkannya jaket kulit yang ia kenakan sebagai penghangat tubuh dari hawa dingin angin malam. Lalu kembali menuliskan sesuatu kepada Allen.

Samurai WannaBe: Kabar apa?

Tidak lama setelah itu, balasan dari Allen langsung muncul.

DangoDango: Kabar kalau kamu memenangkan penghargaan Aktor Terbaik itu~ nggak nyangka. Padahal dulu aktingmu kan payah sekali :P

Samurai WannaBe: Urusai ==

DangoDango: Kamu lagi di atap ya? Kok nggak ikut pesta? Bukannya Lavi ngadain pesta ya sekarang?

.

.

Samurai WannaBe: ...tahu darimana?

DangoDango: Dari Lavi lah. Tadi dia telephone aku kalau mau ngadain pesta ^^

Samurai WannaBe: Bukan itu maksudku, Baka. Tapi tahu darimana kalau aku ada di atap?

DangoDango: Kamu yang baka, BaKanda. Hng? Insting ^^ #nyengir watados

Samurai WannaBe: Tidak. Kamu yang Baka, Moyashi. Insting, hn? Omong kosong.

DangoDango: BaKanda! Sudah kubilangkan jangan panggil aku Moyashi. Namaku Allen. Ah? Tapi benarkan? Haha, jadi ingat waktu pertama kali kita ketemu. Kita ketemu di atap BOE 'kan? XD

Samurai WannaBe: Benar-benar baka. Moyashi Baka. Kita ketemu di kantin, Baka.

DangoDango: Ma-masa sih? =="a

Samurai WannaBe: Sudahlah. Dasar baka. (Samurai WannaBe Log Off)

"Tch, dasar bodoh." gerutu Kanda, kesal. Dan dengan kasar Kanda menutup kembali laptopnya. Lagi-lagi Allen berhasil membuatnya kesal hanya dalam waktu singkat. Sama dengan waktu itu. Waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hanya dalam waktu singkat Allen berhasil membuat Kanda membencinya. Dan dalam waktu singkat pula, Allen dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta.

PIP!

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kanda dari lamunannya. Dengan malas, Kanda mengeluarkan HP-nya dari saku celananya. Sebuah pesan ternyata. Tetapi tidak perlu menebak, karena Kanda sudah tahu pasti siapa pengirimnya.

From: Moyashi

Subject: Gomennasai!

Gomennasai ne, BaKanda! Aku benar-benar lupa! Maaf maaf maaf DX

Benar lagi kan?

Kanda segera membalas pesan singkat dari Allen—meskipun bisa dibilang kelewat singkat.

To: Moyashi

Subject: (No subject)

Tch

From: Moyashi

Masih marah ya? ==

Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, BaKanda. Wajar 'kan kalau aku sedikit lupa. Habisnya 'hal' yang paling aku ingat itu sewaktu kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap BOE :)

PESH...

Bukan salah Kanda kalau saat ini wajahnya kembali memerah. Salahkan Allen yang sudah mengungkit-ungkit 'hal' itu lagi. Benar, salahkan saja Allen. Segera saja Kanda mengetik balasan untuk Allen.

To: Moyashi

Hentikan senyum nistamu itu.

PIP!

Dan lagi—balasan dari Allen segera datang. Kanda pun dengan segera membukanya dengan beringas.

From: Moyashi

:)

...yang ternyata hanya membuatnya semakin kesal.

To: Moyashi

Cepat hentikan, Baka Moyashi!

From: Moyashi

:) :)

To: Moyashi

...Baka.

Begitulah. Malam yang panjang itu pun Kanda lewati dengan bertengkar lagi dengan Allen—orang yang diam-diam Kanda kagumi karena permainan pianonya. Jauh sebelum ia menjadi aktor seperti sekarang. Orang yang juga telah membuat Kanda benci setengah mati kepadanya—sekaligus membuat Kanda jatuh hati kepadanya. Orang yang...berarti banyak hal bagi Kanda.

* * *

+++ Fin +++

* * *

Rui: GJ? mohon di maklumi ==. Gara-gara hiatus (yang kelewat lama), gaya bahasa-ku makin nggak di mengerti aja. Semoga para reader tidak bingung membacanya ==

Zio: Bagus dah, kalo nyadar o.o

Rui: ...perasaan komentarmu selalu nggak membantu deh =3=

Zio: ya ya ya, gw anggap itu pujian.

Rui: #swt wokeh dah, Minna-san. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! Karena tanpa masukan dari kalian, aku nggak bakal bisa mengkoreksi kesalahan yang ada! ^^

Zio: Mind to repiuw?


End file.
